1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an item of jewelry for storing and displaying placer gold nuggets, flakes and other particles of placer gold in its natural state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of display cases and the like is well-known in certain historical contexts. For example, religious reliquarys were often used to display small items of religious significance. More recently a ring was developed which included a setting of sliding diamonds and was sold through F. Staal, 743 Fifth Avenue, New York, New York.
Typically lode gold and the bulk of placer gold is altered from its natural state, purified and refined, melted into shapes such as bricks and then marketed for industrial, medical, or ornamental uses. The natural color, shape, texture, and unique qualities of the gold in its natural state are therefore lost and becomes somewhat artificial. It is also believed that refined gold flakes have been incorporated into items of jewelry on occasion. Solid gold nuggets are also sometimes worn on a necklace but it is impossible to view the entire nugget when worn in that fashion.